


Cracking

by armelle22



Series: What The Soul Wants [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Platonic Cuddling, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Retribution, Sans is a jerk.. I think?, Sans made Papyrus lie!, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armelle22/pseuds/armelle22
Summary: Sans is with his soulmate but haven't ended things with you. You didn't take this the usual sad way..*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My love...I will always be by your side......until my hope has fully withered.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: What The Soul Wants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789591
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155





	Cracking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634615) by [Sneakyfox55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55). 



> (PLEASE READ THE TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS)
> 
> This was intended to be a continuation of the "Chapter 1: Fracturing" of "Only You".  
> Though, this may or may not be able to stand on its own, I still recommend you read "Only You" :)

  


  


  


The peeking gaze of sunlight between the slits of your window curtains reminded you of the passing time. You glance at the clock on your bedside table..

_1:13 PM_

  


_-Sigh-_

  


You've been lying on your bed all morning but still felt tired.. Thoughts kept flooding your mind. Thoughts about your aching arms.. thoughts about your friends... and thoughts about Sans.

  


  


Last night, you dreamed about walking with him as he lovingly gaze into your eyes, holding your hand like a delicate flower within his own.. like how he always does. You are filled with _warmth_ and _content_. _Happiness_.

You let your eyes close as you savor the feeling of your fingers, snaking in his hand, to intertwine with his boney ones, but you felt your hand go empty. As you snap your eyes open, Sans was no longer by your side. You felt the _warmth_ turn _ice cold_. _Content_ turn to _dread_ as you whip your head and saw Sans walking away, holding someone else in his arms..

  


_Pain_.

  


You woke up.

You never wake up in a start. No. You wake up as your eyes flutter open. Your arm travel to the other side of the bed seeking comfort out of habit. _Empty_.

Oh. You remember...

  


  


  


_-Sigh-_

  


The blinking light of your phone caught your attention, you didn't notice that you got a text this morning.

GOOD MORNING, Y/N! I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER AFTER A GOOD NIGHT'S REST! IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO, REMEMBER THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR MOST AMAZING FRIEND, IS A GREAT LISTENER AND COMPANY!

This made you smile a bit. Papyrus has always been the most considerate friend, a contagious ball of sunshine and positivity but... not everything can be influenced by the great Papyrus. Maybe if... No. You refuse to be the cloud on Papyrus' beautiful sunny day. So you put your phone back down and sat up. Your arms hurt. Somewhere deep inside in your chest hurts... but moping around will get you nowhere. You already cried your eyes out last night and this morning. You're tired of crying... 

After a shower, you felt a bit refreshed and a pinch of relief. You go to your room but the unintentional ball of sheets that gathered beside the unmade bed reminded you of him...

Relief immediately turned back to ~~pain~~ numbness..

Averting your gaze, you thought of things you could do instead. 

  


But numbness can do wondrous things.

You don't feel hungry even though you haven't eaten since... the other day.

You don't feel like cleaning a cold home. Home? Is this really home? Is this really yours and Sans' home? Every corner of this house held tender memories of you and him. The warmth of his embrace. The laughter from his ridiculous puns. The stains on the table from your food wars. The dents and marks on every corner from your shenanigans... ~~It hurts~~.

  


_Thump_

~~It hurts~~.

  


  


_Thump_

~~It hurts~~ Suffocating.

  


  


_Th-Thump_

This place is so full of you and him, ~~it hurts so bad~~ it's suffocating.

  


You have to get out.

...

  


With great haste, you rushed back to your room and got changed, ready to runaway from this... house... you know you will eventually come back to. At least, maybe, for a few hours, you can rest your soul. You need to get away from here... from him.

  


You slammed the door shut and speed walk away from ~~your home~~ the house. ~~It hurts~~. It's a fresh wound but you blinked away your tears, refusing to call unnecessary attention to yourself.

  


...

  


You found yourself aimlessly walking. Staring down at the pavement as your feet take over each other with every step. You have no destination, you have no plans. You just needed to get away to breath. You noticed a bench ahead of you and took a seat. Where were you, how long have you been walking, how far have you gone... you don't know.

As you stare at your knees, you heard an all familiar laugh from a distance. There's so much noise surrounding you but you can never mistake that laughter for someone else. Snapping your head up, your vision tunneled to him. Sans. He's laughing. He's laughing while holding a hotdog sandwich. He's laughing with someone. _A girl you don't know_.

_Thump_

  


  


Huh?

...

  


  


You watched as Sans leans towards the girl and ~~_kissed_~~ _gently_ bump his teeth to her head.

_Thump_

  


  


Is that... _her_?

_Th-Thump_

  


  


No. Maybe it's Frisk. ~~Who am I kidding?~~ ~~Just by the height, that's obviously not Frisk~~.

...

  


You saw her bring her hand up and wipe something red off Sans' cheek with a handkerchief. Sans ~~blushed~~ had a bluish tint on his cheek bones as he looks at her... and then, pointed somewhere.

  


_Th-Thump_

  


  


As they turn to leave, you saw a glimpse of her face...

  


  


_Th-Thump_

**That's not Frisk**.

_Crack_

...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


You slammed the door shut. ~~_Pain_~~. You're a panting mess as you lean your back to the front door. ~~_Your world is crumbling down_~~. You slide down sobbing. ~~_It hurts_~~. You tried to wipe away the tears as they roll down your cheeks. ~~**It fucking hurts**~~.

  


_Th-Thump_

  


You lie down and curled into a ball of tears and misery as despair ate away your senses. ~~_Why?!_~~ With only the cold, hard floor to comfort you, you sobbed. ~~_What did I do wrong?!_~~ Your heart is beating so fast, maybe that is why it hurts so much. ~~_Stop lying to yourself_~~. You don't remember much. ~~_But you remember, vividly, how beautiful they looked_~~. You remember fragments of yourself running. ~~_They looked so happy_~~. You remember bumping into people and you didn't even stop to apologize. 

  


~~**They looked perfect together**~~.

_Crack_

...

  


  


  


  


How long have you been lying broken on the floor? ~~It doesn't matter~~. You keep losing track of time. ~~**I'm tired**~~. You already stopped sobbing but the tears kept pouring from your eyes like an open faucet. ~~**It hurts**~~. 

  


  


_-Sigh-_

  


  


You pushed your exhausted shell up to sit. ~~**I'm so tired**~~. You gave yourself a few more minutes to contemplate as you stare at the darkness of your ~~home~~ house. **_Numb_**. You grabbed the doorknob to help yourself up. And as you stood, you pushed yourself away from the door. 

  


  


~~**I had enough**~~. 

_Crack_

...

  


  


You staggered towards the kitchen, leaving drops of tears at your wake. ~~Please~~.

You scanned your surroundings for that beautiful, thin metal. ~~He's gone~~.

You found one, sheathed neatly in a wood stand, not so far from you. ~~I don't belong here~~.

You approached it slowly, your eyes never leaving its handle. ~~I was never enough~~.

Your fingers curl around the black polymer, fitting nicely on the curves. ~~I gave him everything~~.

Unsheathing the knife, you held it with two hands and pointed it at your chest, directly on where your beating heart is supposed to be. ~~**I love him with everything I have**~~.

  


  


One shaky breath, you steady your hands. ~~_And I left nothing for myself ___~~ _ _.__

__  
_ _

  


  


_Th-Thump_

  


  


You closed your eyes and raised your head as you slowly pulled the knife as far away from you as possible but still steadily pointing to your chest. ~~Is this really it?~~

  


  


_Th-Thump_

  


  


With this, everything will finally end. ~~For me~~. I will finally be free. ~~He will finally be free~~. Biting your cheeks, you braced yourself.

  


  


_Th-Thump ___

__  
_ _

  


  


_-Sigh- ~~Acceptance~~_.

  


  


With all of your strength, you pulled the knife towards you.

  


_Stab_

  


You gasped as your body hunched involuntarily, and pain pulsed from your chest. Your eyes shoot open and saw you've missed your mark but only slightly and released a breath you didn't know you held. Your hands went lax, letting go of the ~~bloody~~ knife, and falls to your sides. ~~Finally~~. Your knees gave out and your body collapsed on the kitchen floor. ~~_Rest_~~.

_Thud_

  


  


  


  


You breath slowly, waiting for the end. **~~You are still in pain~~**.

  


You let your mind wander. **~~To distract yourself from what you were running away from~~**.

  


They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die. ~~_Why is there nothing?_~~ It hurts. ~~_What hurts?_~~ My wound hurts. ~~_Which wound?_~~ I don't know.

You gently closed your eyes as your body turns cold. 

  


  


~~_Peace?_ ~~

  


  


Rest in peace.

..

  


  


  


You took one last, deep, conscious breathe.

_-Sigh-_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Stomp_

  


~~**"Y/N!"** ~~

A voice woke you back to reality. ~~A voice?~~

  


_Stomp, stomp, stomp_

Someone ran towards you and snaked their hand beneath your head while another is on your shoulder, gently rolling your body, your back against the floor. ~~Who?~~ You slowly opened your eyes. ~~It took colossal effort just to open them~~. Bright light slightly blinding you. ~~Who are you?~~ Your vision is too blurry to recognize this person but you see something... _white_. You see white.

_Sans?_

  


  


You really cannot make out his features, but you felt warmth envelop you as boney fingers gently stir away stray strands of hair from your face.

Sans.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


They were saying something you couldn't quite hear.

He came back to me.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


You opened your mouth and with a shaky breath, you call his name.

_"S-Sans.."_

_Th-Thump_

  


  


They seemed surprised. ~~He is not Sans~~. You tried to blink the blurriness away but your eyelids started to feel heavier by every blink until you couldn't open them anymore. You're sleepy. ~~You are tired~~. You were in pain. ~~Were?~~ So, you let slumber consume you.

  


...

  


  


You opened your eyes and found yourself tucked in on your bed. ~~Was it all a dream?~~ You tried to sit up, pushing the comforter down to your abdomen, but the sudden jolt of pain from your chest made you collapse back down. ~~It wasn't a dream~~.

You turned your head to look around. ~~Why am I still alive?~~ Everything looks tidier than you last remember. ~~Someone came~~. Suddenly, someone entered your room. Papyrus. Relief was written all over his face when he notices you were conscious. ~~Why did you come?~~ He gently closes the door behind him and walked slowly towards you with a broad smile.

  


"HOW ARE YOU FEELING, HUMAN Y/N?"

  


Your eyes followed his movements as he carefully places the plate of spaghetti on your bedside table, by your clock.

_12:49 AM_

  


  


Your gaze traveled back to him as he seated himself on a chair beside your bed.

  


"Why are you here?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SENSE WHEN A DEAR FRIEND IS IN DISTRESS! I CAME RUNNING OVER AS FAST AS I COULD WHEN YOU DID NOT REPLY TO ANY OF MY MESSAGES NOR ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS!"

"You shouldn't have come.."

"NONSENSE! IF THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT COME, YOU WOULD'VE DUSTED! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY, HUMAN Y/N. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO YOUR RESCUE JUST IN TIME!"

  


He smiled brightly as he sat straight and poses, one hand on his hip while the other is on his chest, looking very pleased with his deeds. His scarf seems to flutter behind him even though there was no breeze.

You smiled a little to this, showing appreciation for his kind concern. ~~You can still fake it~~. He looked contented with your reaction and sat comfortably, putting his hands back to his lap.

  


"I MUST SAY, HUMAN Y/N. YOU WERE VERY CLUMSY WITH THE KITCHEN KNIFE. YOU STABBED YOURSELF AND ALMOST BLED TO DEATH! BUT WORRY NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS HEALED YOUR WOUND WITH MAGIC AND MONSTER FOOD! NOW, YOU ARE ONE ROUND OF HEALING AND A LITTLE REST AWAY FROM FULL RECOVERY! NYEHEHE"

  


You wanted to thank him for saving your life. ~~You wanted to die~~. So you curved your lips into a smile.

  


"Thank you for saving my life, Papyrus." ~~You didn't have to~~.

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME, HUMAN Y/N" He said as he smiled back at you.

"Why were you looking for me?" Enough to come barging into my house.

  


Upon hearing this, his smile fell and started rubbing his hands together. He averted his eyes looking everywhere but yours.

  


"WELL-" He started as his eyesockets land back to you. He smiled again, nervously this time.

  


"S-SANS SAID, HE FELT SOMETHING WAS NOT RIGHT... SO HE ASKED ME IF... I CAN CHECK UP ON YOU." His hands resting back to his lap, shoulders tense.

  


Your eyes slightly widen to this, but surprise left as fast as it came. Realization dawns upon you. 

  


  


_He's lying._

  


  


"EVEN IF... HE IS NOT ALWAYS AROUND... SANS STILL CARES ABOUT YOU." ~~Stop~~.

"JUST BECAUSE HE FOUND HIS SOULMATE AND IS YET TO END-" ~~I don't want to hear it!~~

  


Papyrus stopped. ~~Pain reflecting in your eyes~~. Realizing what he may be seeing, your breath hitched. ~~Tears gathering~~. You smiled ~~bitterly~~ _softly_ , a sad attempt to save what was left of your façade. _Heh_.

  


As a sigh escaped Papyrus, his nervous smile disappeared and his shoulders fell. ~~You both knew what he said was a lie~~.

  


  


  


"PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN, Y/N."

  


  


  


You stare at him, feigning innocence on what he meant.

  


"I AM NO FOOL, HUMAN Y/N. I KNOW WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO."

"I don't-" You choked on the words caught in your throat.

  


You lost all of your strength to ~~deceive~~ spare Papyrus of your suffering when you saw him looking at you, pity in his eyes. ~~_Why?_~~ You bit your lower lip, until it almost bled, to stop yourself from crying. ~~You felt your tears fall from your eyes~~. You stopped biting your lip and smiled bitterly.

  


"What am I supposed to do, then?" **~~There's nothing to live for~~**.

You know you're crumbling down.

  


  


"I-I've lost my place!" **~~I don't belong here anymore~~**.

You stopped smiling, sobbing between your words. You sounded so small and defeated as tears travel down the side of your face. You've hit your limit.

  


  


  


"I lost _him_." **~~I lost Sans~~**.

You closed your eyes in finality.

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Please... Papyrus..."

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Leave me be..." You said softly as you turn your head away from the world.

  


  


  


As you pitifully cry on your pillow, you felt the comforter and sheets shift. You turn your head to see Papyrus lying down, awkwardly, beside you. His arm snaked above your head and the other rests across your body.

  


"IT IS OKAY TO CRY IT ALL OUT, HUMAN Y/N. I AM HERE FOR YOU. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS YOUR FRIEND."

  


You don't know why but you were shocked by his actions. ~~You didn't expect him to be this concerned about you~~. You're exhausted. ~~You expected him to leave after parting some comforting words~~. You thought you cried your worst last night. ~~You thought he would leave you alone~~. You started bawling like a child. ~~Guilt is all over his face~~. You grabbed his scarf to bury yourself into him, to hide away what's left of you. Your tears poured harder than you thought as you let despair consume you completely, Papyrus caging you within his arms.

  


"I AM SORRY FOR WHAT MY BROTHER IS DOING TO YOU... HE DOES NOT MEAN IT..."

  


  


You kept crying. ~~Taking advantage of his guilt for a bit of comfort~~.

  


You were so spent. So burnt out. ~~You did nothing wrong~~.

  


She just had to appear. ~~Your happiness was snatched away by **someone**~~.. ~~Snatched away by ** _her_**~~.

  


  


He was all you had. He was all you wanted. ~~He was **stolen** from you~~.

  


...

_Stolen?_

_Th-Thump_

  


  


  


  


  


Papyrus made sure you have fallen asleep, worn out by your crying, before he got up and checked your wound. He made sure to finish healing you and wrap your torso with new bandages since the area where your wound used to be are still very tender.

Then, he left and came back to place some painkiller pills and a bottle of water, with a Get-Well-Soon sticky note attached, on your bedside table along with his specialty spaghetti, making sure you will have everything within an arm's reach.

Satisfied, he turned and left your room to double check everything inside the house. Windows locked, stoves off, knives are placed inside the top cabinet, scissors or any sharp object are placed away from the immediate sight, laundry is also done and folded, dishes were washed and the fridge is filled with tupperware containing his specialty spaghetti.

Papyrus felt responsible for the pain his brother is causing you. This is why he could never leave you alone. Not now that he saw how broken you are. He already talked to his brother once and he must do it again. He must make sure that Sans will make it up to you. Give you a proper closure. A chance to move on. It wasn't long before Papyrus left your house after contemplating the events of the day and what he plans to do. Locking your front door behind him as he leaves, he trots back to their home.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It's been a day since Papyrus last visited. Your chest wound has completely healed after eating half of the spaghetti he left on your bedside table. His cooking skill has greatly improved since coming to the surface and was recognized for his delicious pasta cuisine. Restaurants used to fuss over him. Now, you don't know. You didn't keep up with everyone's lives, ~~too busy with your own~~...

Papyrus made sure that you get out of bed, calling your phone non-stop and spamming you with messages until you reply. He strictly warned you once, on a phone call, that if you do not answer your phone and reply to his messages, he will come running to your doorstep like last time.

  


So.

Here you are. Knees on your chest as you sat on the couch. Staring at your phone and replying to Papyrus' long 'Good morning' message, and endearing words of comfort with a simple "thanks".

After hitting 'send', you tilted your head a little to rest your cheeks on your knees. You stare at the screen, not looking at anything in particular. You noticed the time.

_10:46 AM_

  


  


  


_Click!_

  


  


  


You were brought back from your daze by the sound of an unlocking doorknob and the faint creaking of a door. You lifted and turned your head towards the front door, your mouth open slightly. Your eyes widened as you recognize the person closing the door behind them.

  


Sans.

  


He stood by the door, hands deep within his hoodie's pockets and perma-grin plastered on his face. His eyelights roamed around briefly before landing at you.

Sockets lidded a bit, he sighed. ~~_He sighed_~~.

_Thump_

  


  


He looked at you as you stare back at him, blankly. ~~Why are you here?~~

_Thump_

  


  


After a few minutes, he broke off the staring contest as he walked past you towards the kitchen. ~~I thought you were never coming back~~. You followed his movements like a hawk, watching every bone of his body as he maneuvers towards the fridge. ~~He looks fine~~. As he searches the refrigerator, you noticed how clean his usually dirty and stained, blue hoodie is. ~~Did Papyrus clean it for him?~~ Not finding what he was looking for, he opened the top cabinet and suddenly stopped all movements. ~~His bones look so beautifully white~~. He slowly reached inside only to stop again for a moment, ~~you would've missed it if you weren't paying such close attention~~. He reached deeper inside and pulled out his usual bottle of ketchup. ~~What made him hesitate?~~ He closed the cabinet and opened the bottle, tipping it to his mouth and gulping down. ~~1, 2, 3.. You counted his gulps~~. Sockets closed, he gave out a big sigh as he lowers the bottle from his mouth. ~~Acting like he's coming home from a long day of work~~.

  


_Sans._

  


As if he heard your mind calling, he opened his sockets and turned his eyelights to you. ~~Oh, how have you longed for him to look at you again~~. A faint vibration took his attention away, and he pulled out his phone. His neutral expression turned warm and loving as he read. ~~_Stolen_~~. As pain makes its presence known, you slowly lowered your gaze and turned your head back to your knees. _Numb_. ~~Are you really?~~

You didn't notice Sans moving closer to you until the gravity on the cushion of the couch shifted. You didn't turn your gaze, afraid of what you'll see.

  


"so.." He started as his eyelights train at you at the corners of his sockets.

"how are you?" He asks ~~with his deep, baritone voice that you missed so much~~.

_Th-Thump_

  


You didn't answer. ~~Stolen~~. You don't have to answer. ~~Snatched~~. He already knew. ~~Sans~~. He let out another sigh as he shut his sockets. 

  


"heh."

  


His perma-grin lifted a little at the sides, forming a somewhat genuine smile. ~~He found cynical humor from his actions~~.

He opened his eyesockets, turning his skull to your direction. His eyelights searching but didn't find what he was looking for and his perma-grin dropped a bit.

He looked away, rubbing his cervical vertebra like he wasn't sure how to proceed. ~~You don't know, too~~.

  


"wanna watch a movie?"

  


You didn't answer.

Feeling the need to fill the awkward silence of the once rowdy home, Sans pushed himself off the couch to grab the remote. ~~He usually just use his magic~~. With the remote between his boney fingers, he slowly made his way back and plopped down next to you. ~~He felt the need to distance himself from you~~. He turned the TV on, scanning the channels and finally settling on his favorite comedy show. You let your thoughts consume you once again, blocking out all the noise outside.

  


...

  


  


A familiar snickering snapped you out of your daze. You whip your eyes to your side and saw him laughing. ~~Hearing him happy, warmth pooled deep within you, replacing the vile voices that's mocking your situation~~. As he chuckles, you felt something brush your shoulder. His arm resting behind you and the tip of his fingers slightly touching you as his body shake with laughter. This startle you slighty but you kept staring at him _warmly_. ~~This reminded you of how things used to be~~.

As you watch him watch the show, humor all over his face, you couldn't stop the tiny hope from sprouting within you. _He's still here_. One particular scene from the show made him howl with laughter and a translucent tear formed at the corner of his socket. _A smile formed on your lips as you see him laughing_. You turn your head to watch the TV _with him_. _He's still mine_. ~~Stop lying to yourself~~. Clinging to that feeling, hope sparked to life in your eyes. ~~You know you are living a lie~~.

  


**_I_** _~~don't~~ **belong here**_.

...

  


  


  


It was going so well. You were smiling while he was laughing, his arm resting around your shoulder. A smile, even though so very small, it's the smile you thought you've lost long ago. He even offered you beverages from the fridge when he took another bottle out of the cabinet. You were back where you were supposed to be, _where you belong_.

  


...

  


Until another faint vibration made you turn your head to Sans' pocket.

It seems like he didn't notice as he keeps his eyelights trained at the show, smiling broadly. You couldn't remove your gaze from his pocket. ~~Don't bother us~~. Sans' howling laughter snapped you out of your stupor and made you look at him. He had his sockets closed, tears beading at the corners. _Sans_. His arm on your shoulder held you a bit tighter. This made you smile _warmly_ at him.

He was pointing at the TV, urging you to look as he laugh.

  


"\-----, look over-" He suddenly stopped, realizing his mistake. _Huh?_

_Thump_

  


  


"uh..." 

  


He looked at you nervously, few beads of sweat forming on his skull. Reality **crushing** your little ~~lie~~ _dream_.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


The light atmosphere turned back to the awkward silence with only the show playing on the background. He moves his arm away, rubbing his cervical vertebra with his other hand. ~~No, put it back!~~

  


"sorry-" A tune and soft vibration interrupted him.

  


With practiced recognition, Sans quickly took out his phone and answered the call as he moved away from the couch. ~~Please, come back~~. Happiness and relief apparent to his face. ~~_It's **her**_~~.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


You hear Sans murmuring at the kitchen. ~~She's disturbing us~~.

Thoughts flooded your mind as you stare at the spot where Sans was, eyes widened in contemplation. 

~~She's stealing him~~. _He was finally back_.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


~~We were finally together~~. _She won't stop until she gets what she wants_.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


~~Slut~~. _She's leading him astray_.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


~~He was happy with me~~.

_Th-Thump_

  


  


  


**_She ruined everything_**.

_Crack_

...

  


  


  


  


Sans went back to the living room and told you he had to go. You didn't answer. You were staring blankly at your knees. ~~Something dark and vile beading at the cracks~~. He sighed and shrugs lightly before shortcutting away, leaving you alone with yourself.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Drip_

...

  


  


_What went wrong?_ ~~Nothing~~.

_Drip_

  


  


_What did I do wrong?_ ~~You're innocent~~.

_Drip_

  


  


It's not my fault. They said so. _Papyrus_... said so. 

_Drip_

  


  


It's her. It's **_her_** fault.

_Drip_

  


  


_**It's her fault**. ~~It's her fault~~_.

_Drip_

..

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Ī̸̜͉̜͚͎̏̏͊̓̀f̶͖̖̱̖̉̊͗̏̈́̽ ̷̟̜͇̤̼͋̍̎͌̎͐̔͛̈̓͂̐ȍ̵͍͓̮͍̲̤̲̮͔̟̲̖̲͂̇̉̓̑̇̚̚ṉ̸̖̪̟͊̓̃̒́͋͒̓̋̄̌͝l̶̡͈̲̗͙̹͉̯̗̘͕̥̬̿͑͋̇̓͂͒̕̕͠y̶̢̧̢̧̨͉̰̹̦̠̲̯̬͛͋̐̓͋̚ͅͅ ̶̨̨̢̨̧̛̺̲͎͙͖̣̮͛̍̃̽̈͛͋̃̋̒̚͝s̴̱͎̦̻̥̙̺̞͇̖̰͛̂͜h̸̤̙͇̯̺͕͖͖̫̲̰̋̐̂͂̾ͅe̶̢͑̉̿̿͌͝͠ ̷̟̩̲̲͖̪̏͛̅̉̊̊͝d̶̬͖͖͓͇͖͓͍̙̖͔̽̆̃͝i̶͔̞͇͈͚̻̗̖̝̭̼͉̹̋͋̅͐̃͜ͅd̵̥̯͍̖̗͓̖͕͖̬̃̿̔͂̈̏͜͜͝ṅ̸̥̮͇͗̅͋̋̓͌͐̏̒͛̃̚͘͝;̴̛̖̘̜̗̮͖̭̺̙̝̼̱̠̽̽̓͊̓̍̂̃̕ṭ̴͖͇̟͇̺̏̿͛́͒͌̓̏̄̋̇̈́̒̕͜ ̶̨̨̬̭͎̰̯̜͎̲̳̙̒͒̎͂̋̍ȩ̴̧̡̦̝͈͕̱̮̤̎̀̊́̈́̾̾͘̕͝ͅx̸̫͖̣̪̻͒̿̉͐̀̅͆̈́̐̽̚ȋ̶̢̠̬̙̹͋͐̅̔̃͌̊̀̉̀͌̀̚š̷̫͓͓̱̘̬̠̬̞̥̳͛͂̃̽͛̄ͅţ̸̲̖̾̉͑͛͋̔͝͝.

  


_Crack_

...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


You found yourself sitting on the couch, still curled into yourself with knees by your chest. Your phone was singing a tune while vibrating in your hand.

_12:03 PM_

  


  


_Beep_

You mindlessly brought the phone near your ear.

  


"Y/N?! OH THANK GOODNESS, YOU ARE ALRIGHT! YOU HAVE YET TO REPLY TO MY MESSAGES AND THIS IS MY THIRD TIME CALLING YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED, I AM ABOUT TO SPRINT OVER TO YOUR HOUSE WHEN YOU ANSWERED THE CALL! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!"

  


It took you a moment to realize that it was Papyrus who was on the other line. There's too much chaos in your mind to process a coherent thought.

  


"Pa..pyrus.."

"HUMAN? ARE YOU... ALRIGHT?"

  


He sounded so... concerned. You didn't respond.

  


"PLEASE, WAIT FOR ME. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COME OVER IMMEDIATELY ONCE I INFORM MY GREAT FRIENDS REGARDING MY CHANGE OF PLANS FOR TODAY!"

  


Papyrus always saw the best in people..

  


"Papyrus..?"

  


Surely, someone like him is able to tell right from wrong.. Surely, he told you that it was not your fault... _for a reason_.

  


"YES, HUMAN Y/N?"

  


_A smile formed on your lips ~~as corruption bleed out of your soul~~_.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


You looked at yourself one last time in the mirror, finishing the look with a pair of gloves. You made sure you look decent enough. You took your purse, your shades and your keys before heading out of your house. ~~Your _things_ packed inside the trunk~~. You marched your way towards a car parked by your driveway and started the engine, with a definite destination in mind. All the while, humming a tune you once heard at Waterfalls.

..

  


  


You parked the car in front of a convenience store and took your bag out of the trunk, slipping the keys through the driver's window as you leave. It's been a hectic few days and you can't remember the last time you stopped and properly took in your surroundings, you can almost say you missed the hustle and buzz of the random strangers around.

  


Your strides were light as you enter the backdoor of a building, locking it behind you. For every step down the stairs, you recall ~~the preparations~~ _your last conversation with your friends_.

..

  


  


You opened a glass door that leads to another metal door, always making sure that you lock each one behind you. _You can never be too sure after all_.

When you opened and locked the last door, your lips curled into a ~~wicked~~ _soft_ smile.

  


  


_There they are_.

  


  


Each limbs tied securely on the feet and armrests of the wooden chair they sat on. Tear tracks clearly visible on the cheeks. The cloth gagging them, completely drenched. Earphones playing loud music into their ears and for the finish, a thick blindfold to steal their sight. They're not aware of you yet but clearly trembling. **~~They are as excited as you are for this~~**.

  


_After all_...

  


  


  


S̷̛̠̩̥̥̗̏̇͆̿̂h̵̨͓̙̣̮̆͛̑̋̎͑̌͗̊̏̌̋͌̎ę̸̡͉̗͔̦̤̱̦̩͚͑̉̚ ̴̛̯̥̬̤͙̩̻͇̪͕̜̥͉̜͌͑̆̂̈́̃̑̄̔͒͑͑̓̕͜ͅc̶̡̖͙̬͖̙̅̏̓͊͊̈́̕a̶͈͙̰̣͖̥̺̼͚̝̗̹͚̺̬͗̾͒̆̓͊͗͆̃̿̿̈́̽͊͂̕͠ͅͅn̵̠̬͚̫̝͕̆̐̒͑̽̃͐̂ͅ ̶̡͚̣̰̜͙̲͓͚̼̼̺̲̝͉̌̆̈́͋͊͑̊̆̒̋͝f̸̢̹̙͕́̐̽̈͌͛̕i̷̡̡̯̭͈͍̖̼͙̣̗͇̊n̶̛͈͂͑̽͋̈́͘͜a̵̢͍̰͕͖̗̹̳̣̬̠̳̠̿̏͆̅̈́̈́͛̇͗̉̾̑l̷̢̛̗̲̭̩̙̔̀͋̂̒̽̾͗͝l̴̢̘͇̟̫͈̝̩̬͓̻̻̥͓̣̫̲̰̿̐̈́̇̃̚͜͝y̸̲̰̜̯̣̥͚͕̼͕͌̔͐͂̃̒̏̑̕͠ͅͅͅ ̴̨̛̫̻̺̻͖͓̼͎͙̪͉̯̹͈͇̓̓͜r̵̛͎̮̜͔̠̥̺̘̭͒͂̾͐̓̈̍ȩ̷̡̳̦̘̫͖͖̠̰͆̓̂̿̆̈́̐̍̒̅͌̒̋͌͑̏̕͝͝ͅp̸̛̯̰̼̻͈̗̥̫͊̑̍e̵͙̗̪̖̱͎͍̳̙̘̗̾͆̐̈́̓̽̒̈́̈̾̌̔̋̆̕͝͠͝͝n̷̢̛̳̜͎͈̺̥̘̞̖͍̜̻͉̐̽̄t̴̙͍̿͗͂̅͂̀͂͛͘ ̴̢͓͇͔͖̻̬̈́̎̾̽̕͘͝f̵͈̱̖̰̮̘͉͎̫̬̏̏̀̾̈́̕ǫ̵̧̧̛̠̣̙͕̤̤̪̳͓̙̪̥̰̖̪͕͒̆̆̈́̾͂̿͒̃͝ȓ̷̨̢̨̫͇̫̩̼͖͙̟͓̋̓͛̔̃͐̌̽̌͊̌̈́̿͘̚͘͝͝ ̷̧̧̡̩̟̗̰͓͇̜͚̮̹̞͚̭̦͔́͊ͅͅw̶̧̛͕̹̪͍͖̫̲̬͉̜̝̿̆͜h̴̛̥̭̫̳̟̝̥͐̏̓̓͒́͊͗̈͝ą̴̄͘t̷̛̗̟̰̯̤̟̦̯͉͔̱̱̼̎̊̅̍͌͌̍̆̿̉̎͌̆̕͜ ̴̡̛̪̼͇̫̘̮͑͋͐͊͊̈́͌̊̒̔̋͐̕̕̚͝s̵̨̢̻̝̫͕̾͌h̷͉̯̜̻͍̓͆̈̾̒̈̔͐͗̇̀̏̈́͒̂̓͝͝ę̶̳̩̜̯͉̼̖̥͉͇͓̰̻̼̟͇̱̭̏͛̾̉͋̉̈́̈́̉̄́̚͝͝ ̵̛̛̦͇͕̝͋̅̏͋̿̌̒͆̈̆͋̄͛̐͂̕̕d̸̤̍̋̍̃̉̌͊́̕͠͝i̸̡̧̲̯̩̗̰͑̔̂͑̑̈́̽́͂͠d̷̛͖͎̼̮̲͈͎̲̲̖̲̀̈̄̍̂̇̆̽̃̍̐̒̇͜͝.̶̢̡̳̣̤͎̰̩̺̈́̄̓̄͌̐͛͂̂͊͒̂̕͠͝ͅ

  


  


  


  


You walked towards her after placing the _gifts_ you have for her on the table, not so far from her chair. You gently removed the earphones from her ear, _not missing her flinch from the action_.

Untying the gag, you threw both items into the _bloody_ bin beside her chair.

  


"Hello." You greeted her warmly.

"P-P-Please... I'm s-sorry... P-Please..." She said as new tears follow the tracks of the old.

  


You caress her hair, ~~mocking~~ _soothing_ her distress.

  


"I have news for you." She flinched again. Your voice sounds so loving.. _so kind_.

  


For the past few hours.. days she's been _in your care_ , she has yet to receive something less... **intense** , after all.

  


"It appears that they've been looking for you." Your voice turned _icy cold_ and _menacing_.

"I DIDN'T!! I SWEAR! IT WASN'T ME!!"

  


She screamed as she whipped her head to the direction of your voice, desperately defending herself. She shook like a human vibrator on the chair, tears and snot running on her face. Her voice was hoarse from overuse.

  


"Please... I c-can't _-hic-_ can't take it anymore..." She said as she lowered her head.

  


This made you smile, _you almost giggled_.

  


  


**Of course it was her**. ~~_She just doesn't know it yet_~~.

  


  


Alphys' **little toy** told you so.

  


  


You moved towards your bag and took out some of Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pie while eyeing a cutely wrapped monster candy. Monster food has been well-integrated into society due to their energy boost and miraculous healing properties. The more adept the monster who prepared the food, the greater the healing properties will be.

You turned your gaze towards her as you put the candy into your pocket. It would be unfair to punish her for a mistake she doesn't know, _but a mistake nonetheless_. You scanned her condition as you contemplate. 

  


Her hair that used to be soft and silky strands, now all clumped up in various places with dried blood holding it together. ~~_For stealing Sans' caresses_~~.

Her left outer ear has a big triangle cut out from the side and her pinna is adorned with a metal piercing rod. You didn't touch her right ear but you made sure she'll have trouble hearing with a destroyed eardrum. ~~_For stealing Sans' whispers of sweet nothings_~~.

..

  


Your gaze moved down to her shoulders, then to her arms, specifically, her _hand_.

Her right hand has a cleave scar where her pinky used to be. Pinkies are used to make promises, _she broke a promise and that was the price_.

Most of her soft and delicate fingers are bloody. ~~Her cute little fingernails missing~~. You never bothered to wipe the blood off of her. ~~_For daring to touch Sans_~~.

Her left arm has been amputated from the elbow down, ~~the rotting limb rests silently on the floor~~. _I hope she enjoys what she smells like_.

..

  


Going further down, you eye her exposed thigh. Last time, you wanted to try something with your own hands so...

  


**You skinned her**.

  


But only on one thigh.

She struggled so much you couldn't carve her right. At some point, she fainted and you were able to clumsily stitched a patch of animal skin onto her... _but it didn't go so well_.

It has visible infection and her skin is turning red to purple the closer it is to her _new skin_. Now, you have to give her a bite of Toriel's pie every once in a while to keep ~~her alive~~ _the infection at bay_.

..

  


Speaking of stitches, you remember there was another one on the calf of the other leg. It was... an accident you don't feel like recalling.

  


  


You huffed as you rest a hand on your hip. She's a mess but she haven't learned a thing. ~~What were you trying to teach her?~~

  


"Don't worry, -----. I believe you."

  


Her trembling decreased significantly. You turn your attention back to the bag.

  


"I know you didn't do it..."

  


You said as you took a shiny bone cutter out, tracing the curves with your fingers. You slowly took little steps towards her, stopping infront of her.

  


" **Your soul did**."

  


This made her breath hitch and her trembling started again.

  


"I D-DIDN'T!! I SWEAR, Ididn'tdoanything!Please!Please!I'msorry!Ple-"

"Shh.. Shhh.. Easy, now.."

  


You said sweetly, effectively stopping her rambling. She was sweating terribly, sobbing lightly as she grit her teeth. You placed the bone cutter under your arm and removed her blindfold.

She blinked several times before looking up at you. She looked so _pitiful_ with tears glazing her eyes and running down her cheeks. She hiccups every now and then from crying so much.

You took ~~Alphys'~~ _a device_ from your pocket and showed her what seems like a pulse monitor.

  


"You see.. this little toy is a _gift_ from Alphys."

  


Her brows furrowed on the mention of the name. Confusion clear on her expression. Nevertheless, you continued.

  


"It conveniently shows me if there was something that went past that _beautiful choker_ you are wearing." You smiled sweetly.

  


She looked at you for a moment and turned pale on the face ~~if she wasn't already~~. Like gears turning and clicking into place, she realized **how** she broke _her promise_ from last time.

She looked down, trying to see the accessory as dread took over her senses.

  


"A-Alph _-hic-_ Alphys... w-was with you on t-this..?"

  


She stuttered as she stare at her ~~rotting~~ thigh instead. She sounded like Alphys now.

  


"No. But she **did** give me these devices." You answered _truthfully_.

  


She whipped her head up, a speck of hope in her eyes as her trembling disappeared and tears stopped. ~~She must be thinking that it's possible Alphys made a tracker for her devices~~.

  


_But that's very unlikely because you made sure she didn't.._

  


The choker was from Alphys. She made it just for you when you told her you want to recover from your... _situation_.

You told her you wanted to be away and not be found by everyone. Alphys was very sympathetic towards you. She was well-aware of your past actions through Undyne, ~~and drew up her own conclusions of your decisions~~. She told you that you can still be found by following your soul signature so she made a device to prevent it and made another one to monitor it, just to make sure you're safe wherever you will be. Alphys was supposed to keep the monitoring device _but it wouldn't hurt if you borrow it_ , right? Right.

What a friend Alphys is. _One you are truly blessed to have_.

  


After a few moments of letting the information sink in, you pocketed the device and took the bone cutter under your arm. 

  


"So."

_Clamp_

  


You said as you held the tool with both of your hands. The sound seems to snap her out of her daze and her face turned pale again. _You were smiling sweetly with dark promises_.

  


"Nonononono!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! PLEASE!! I'M SORRY!!"

  


She pleaded loudly as her tears started again. _All these noises are starting to annoy you_. With your smile fading, you stared at her.

  


" **Open your mouth.** "

  


She stilled and closed her mouth shut. She shook her head aggressively as her irises contract in fear of what to come. One of your hands let go of the bone cutter and caught her face, your fingers digging into her cheeks. She closed her eyes and defiantly grit her teeth as her lips puckered.

Giving up, you let her face go.

You turned back towards the bag, her gaze following your every movement. You took out a few rolls of rope and went slowly back to her. She started struggling futilely in her bounds. ~~You enjoy her dread as it build itself up in her eyes~~.

  


_She enjoyed her sin, why won't you enjoy her retribution?_

  


Her feet are securely tied to the chair, but you can never be too sure so, you tied her ankles as well. Tying it as tight as possible without obscuring the blood flow too much.

  


"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!"

  


She pleaded pathetically as beads of tears drop from her face. You stood, surprising her and halting the annoying pleas. She stared at you with wide eyes, shutting her mouth and gritting her teeth again.

  


"I'll let you go." You lied in a deadpan voice.

  


Her jaw dropped open in disbelief and hope. Ceasing the moment, you shoved an extra roll of rope into her mouth, earning a gasp of surprise from her.

  


"Spit that out and you won't like what'll happen next."

  


You warned her, _with voice like the calm before the storm_. She bit the rope as hard as she could.

You kneeled back down, putting her pinky toe between the teeth of the bone cutter. Closing her eyes shut and biting harder, she trembled as the inevitable takes place.

  


_Cut_

  


Her eyes shot open and her shrill voice echoed inside the room. You watched as blood pour from the wound, contemplating.

After a few moments, you stood as her voice died down to hiccups. You stared at her. Her eyes rolled back and still biting the rope.

  


You walked towards the bag and took a spoonful of Toriel's pie. You maneuvered towards her and removed the rope from her mouth, shoving in the spoon instead.

  


" **Swallow**."

  


Her gaze slowly slid towards you before closing them in resignation.

She closed her lips slowly as you pull the spoon gently, scraping the pie off the spoon. She chewed and swallowed obediently. After a few seconds, the bleeding stopped.

  


_Good girl_.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


You pant as you stepped back and dropped your tool, signaling the end of your work. Your gloves dripping with blood.

  


  


_Drip_

  


  


You stare at the her, infront of you. Her bounds are loose and gone.

  


  


_Drip_

  


  


Her body sprawled as she sat and head lolled back, resting awkwardly on the chair.

  


  


_Drip_

  


  


Her eyes were open. One, dulled and lifeless, and the other, **carved** and **hollow**.

  


  


_Drip_

  


  


Her lips were blood-red and **sewn shut**.

  


  


_Drip_

  


  


Her arm, **amputated** , and legs, **stitched**.

Truly a sight that will make any person's stomach churn. 

_Drip_

...

  


  


You turn your eyes away, scanning the room. Blood pooled and solidifying on the ground. Her tongue and other _red stuff_ are beside the chair, opposite of her rotting arm. The bin had strands of, what you assume are, veins and muscle strips hanging by the edge.

You looked at the table, where the empty bag is. Toriel's pie crumbs and monster candy wrappers littered the top of it.

...

  


  


You didn't notice how long you've been staring. ~~Your withered hope giving way to the dark~~. _You were in a daze again_.

You looked at your ~~bloody~~ hands.

_Thump_

  


  


It's over. ~~You've done what you had to do~~.

_Thump_

  


  


A voice long silent and barely an echo called out.

  


  


_Th-Thump_

  


  


Your mouth fell open slightly, as realization struck.

  


  


_Th-Thump_

  


  


Oh.

  


  


_Th-Thump_

  


  


  


  


  


_Th-Thump_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I̸̡̛͕͖̜̻̼̣̻̯͓̙̝͑͊̈́́́̊̇̌̊̕t̷͕̯͓̎̍͌͆͆̎̓͊̚͝;̵̢̞͚̲̤̤̏̎̆̿̔̈́́̔̕̚̚͝s̶̛͕̣͔̟̦̦̺̳̳͆̑̈́̽̿ ̴̫̻̩͎̱̻̋̑̍̓̉̽͛̃̈́̋̕y̵̡̩͔͍̲̲͔͑̉͑̔̾͒̊̿̀͆̂̚̚ǫ̴̙̤̗̦͇͍͉͙̝̐͗̓̓̔̍̽̕u̶̡̢̟̞͈͚͉̻̪̟̪͔͚̜͂r̷̢̫̰̱̥͙͍͗ ̶̦͆̅́̔̐̅͘t̷̨̡̫̳̫̺͈͈͒̂̌̂͘̕u̶͙͍͂͊̌͐͝r̶̛̛̺̫̫͙̆̂͋̓̑̌̄̿̓̈́͝ņ̴͔̗̥̜̭̼̻̗̙͇̅̃̈́̈́̾͆̋̇.̴̨̠̳͎͓̻̦̘̬͈͍̊̌̕

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


  


_Tug_

Sans suddenly stopped and grabbed his shirt by the chest as he felt another painful tug from his SOUL. **But this one isn't the same as the others**.

His eyelights contracted and shook as he plunged himself in denial.

  


"no... she can't be..."

  


He haven't been able to feel their connection ever since the first tug. But there was no denying it. They couldn't find her even after searching for so long. He didn't even rest for a second, so afraid of... _this_. ~~There was no connection anymore~~.

_Throb_

  


  


Reality came crashing down on him, bringing him to his knees as he covers his left eye socket with one hand and the other gripping his shirt.

_Throb_

  


  


  


They were too late.

_Throb_

  


  


  


  


**His soulmate is dead**.

_Crack_

..

  


  


  


Sans was immediately thrown into despair for the lost of his soulmate, his other half.

His vision darkened, despite the blaring lights of the city. His body stilled, as random strangers bumped onto him. He stopped his breathing.

He didn't move when GD found him. He didn't respond when Undyne questioned him. He was quiet and still as if he has **fallen down**. A state in which a monster loses MOTIVATION to live and will slowly dust away.

..

  


  


Sans was snapped back to reality when he heard his brother's voice, asking him what was wrong and if he was alright.

He looked around and noticed that they were alone in their house, no longer on the pavement at the next city. He couldn't stop the tears from falling from his sockets as he recall what happened. He shook like a leaf when he told his brother what his SOUL _told_ him. She was dead. _His soulmate is dead_.

  


Papyrus was shocked and heartbroken by the news but he held back his own tears. He can't show weakness and cry right now. His brother needs him.

Sans needed him to be strong... _for both of them_.

He hugged his brother tightly as he rubbed slow, comforting circles on his back. He lit himself up to release warm, healing magic for his brother's aching SOUL. This was the best he could do. For a broken heart is not an injury even magic can cure. _Only time can heal it_.

  


Sans hugged his brother like a lifeline, shaking as he grieve.. as his SOUL grieve, _silently_.

This reminded Papyrus of your own situation. The night he crawled on your bed and you bawled like a lost child. Letting everything out to ease some of the burden.

  


It will be a long road to recovery...

  


  


  


For you... and for his brother.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Sans was still grieving for the lost of his soulmate. He didn't have the energy to do anything and sleep was not helping as nightmares haunt him when he closes his eyes. He used to help Undyne and the whole police force to find, at least, her remains but... _that too grew tiresome_. ~~He already accepted her death~~. 

..

  


**He became desperate to escape his agony**.

  


That when Papyrus told him an aching SOUL can find relief from a companion of the same struggles, _he considered it_.

  


He loves his brother but sometimes, the advices he gives are...

_-Sigh-_

..

  


  


Desperation and appreciation for his brother pushed Sans back to your house. He stopped at the doorstep as he recall suspecting you of doing something to his soulmate when he first felt the tugs in his SOUL.

  


You were always home... and _recovering_.

You took care of yourself. You cooked and you cleaned the house thoroughly, even the window glasses gleamed. He was glad for you.

...

  


  


And here he is... about to enter the home that was once also his.

About to enter your life again and seek solace from you, whose heart he broke into thousands of pieces, in favor to chase his own.

  


Sans loved you. He truly did.

Back before he met his soulmate, you were his perfect little human. He could never imagine anyone surpassing you..

  


But Fate really had a bone to pick with him. He met his soulmate just to be proven wrong.

  


And now, she's gone.. Fate took her as fast as it gave her to him. Like, it mockingly let him have a taste of something better than what he already have. Sans was _livid_. But he got no one to direct it to. 

  


**It was unfair**.

...

  


  


  


Now, he's ~~shamelessly~~ running back to you.

  


  


He won't lie.

He hopes you will take him back, but will never hold it against you if you didn't. He will never deserve you. You deserve someone better.

  


  


**Someone who will never hurt you like he did**.

  


  


_But_.

If you really did take him back, he will make sure to make it up to you.

He will work more part-time jobs so you will never have to work again, he will even consider going back and work at the lab. He will take care of the house so you will never have to raise a hand again. He will cook you the best meals with the freshest ingredients.

And he will make sure to love you the best that he can just to prove yesterday wrong, that he couldn't love you more than he already did.

  


  


_-Sigh-_

  


  


Sans thought of just shorcutting into the house but he doesn't want to be rude to you. He wants to do right by you this time. Definitely, this time.

So he knocked.

  


_Knock, knock_

  


He was nervous and started to think of a knock-knock joke to tell if he sense you are almost at the door.

...

  


  


  


  


  


You were taking quite a long time to answer. He knocked again.

  


_Knock, knock_

..

  


  


  


  


  


  


He waited. ~~Something was not right~~. He knocked again

  


_Knock, knock_

"y/n?"

  


He called out.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**But nobody came**.

..

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


He thought of just shortcutting inside but was stopped by his promise to himself that he will do this right. So he searched for his duplicate key inside his pockets.

Luckily, he never took it out from where he usually placed it, opting to just always shortcut inside whenever he didn't feel like opening doors. ~~Which was almost all the time~~.

  


_Click_

  


He turned the knob and gently pushed the door open, hearing that familiar faint creaking.

  


"y/n?"

  


The lights were off and the house was gathering dust again. _Were you not home?_

Sans entered the house, eyelights scanning where he treads. Your shoes were near the entryway so you must be home. He kept his eyelights on your shoes as he entered the living room, hands deep within his hoodie's pockets.

Sans tore his gaze from your shoes to scan the room.

_Throb_

  


  


  


  


  


His eyelights vanished as his mind process what he is seeing.

_Throb_

  


  


  


  


  


  


You were in the house, at the living room. ~~_Sans felt his sins crawling on his back_~~.

_Throb_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**You were hanging by your neck**.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


" **heh**.."

_Crack_

  


  


A humorless grin formed on Sans face as his sanity cracked and his SOUL fractured.

..

  


  


  


  


  


  


**H̷͍̄͊i̷͍̗͉͗̌͌s̴͍̟̔̏̈́ ̵̣́̓̎ṙ̴̹͕̩͝e̸̢̬̩̐̊̍ț̸̡̙̏̊͊r̵̬͈̆̐i̷̭͌b̷̞̯͖̄͠ǘ̷̼̺̟͝t̵̺̩̠̾̈́i̷̛͖o̴̻͙͋̚n̸̩͛͑̕ ̷̓ͅf̶̨̪̚ö̸̡̼̝̆r̶͉̹͆̉̃ ̷͚͚͗͆͜w̶̙̎̈h̶̼̋a̶̬͝ẗ̶͇̜̺́͑ ̷̛̭̚h̴͔̻̓͗͗ï̴͙̟̾ͅs̷̢̟̏͝ ̸̦̂̑ͅs̶̭̓͊õ̷̖̟ū̸̪̜̝l̸͈̽̕ ̷̜̝͒̑͝ẇ̴̬͙̆a̸̡̘̽̊͠n̶̮̳̳̓t̴̙̗͊s̶͕̍̅.**

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work... I hope I gave "Only You" justice.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the gift fic I received from SneakyFox55 !! This actually played like a movie clip in my mind and I really, REALLY wanted it to come to life.. so I gave the idea to SneakyFox55.
> 
> This was originally going to be written by SneakyFox55 but, I figured they already have an ending in mind and my suggestion may stir it away to actually what it could've! SO! I gathered my feeble courage and asked if I could try my hands on it instead and yey! They said it was good enough to be added so... here it is! *w*
> 
> I'm very grateful to both SneakyFox55 and GluttonyBiscuits for all the support they provided! I would've trashed the idea as fast as it came ^w^  
> (Please check them both out!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nobody But You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873514) by [Sneakyfox55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55)




End file.
